Tras Camerinos
by StrellitaShineStar
Summary: Alguna vez han guardado tanto un sentimiento que simplemente llega el momento de la verdad y no saben como reaccionar. Ni que decir, pues a James le esta pasando desde hace tiempo y tomara decisiones un poco tontas que pueden afectar su relacion o no relacion con Kendall.
1. Previos

**Warnings: **Slash explícito, tal vez y solo tal vez lleguemos al lemon.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son una creación de Nickelodion, esto lo hago con meros fines de entretenimiento propio y para el que lo lea espero lo disfruten.

Buenos estamos aqui de nuevo con otro Fic, mi primer Kames espero les guste la verdad se me ocurrio mientras veia BTR tome mi celular y comence a escribir y no pude parar y bueno ahora aqui esta el primer capitulo espero les guste, lo disfruten y los dejo.

* * *

POV James

Hemos estado mucho tiempo de gira, pero me parece ayer cuando estábamos en Palmwoods comenzando a luchar por nuestros sueños y no más lejano aun, cuando vivíamos en Minessota y éramos solo 4 amigos que Vivian su vida normal.

Pero todo eso ha cambiado, conocer a Gustavo en esa audición cambio todo, cambio nuestras vidas, nuestras metas, cambio...Kendall, bueno si bien Kendall no cambio para nada si cambio mi forma de ver a Kendall.

Y dirán que cambio, pues Kendall, Carlos, Logan y yo siempre hemos sido amigos desde tercero de primaria, fue amistad instantánea, y vale decir también todo gracias Kendall que defendió a Logan de una broma de Carlos y desde entonces somos amigos.

Y quien lo diría poco después de eso, nos enteramos que Logan y Kendall se conocían desde primer ano, y que poco después Carlos y yo nos convertiríamos en mejores amigos. Ya gracias a Kendall había tenido el primer gran cambio de mi vida, pero luego todo volvió a cambiar cuando mi sueno de ser estrella estuvo tan cerca de ser roto, si ya en esta parte entra Gustavo a nuestras vidas, llego a la ciudad aparentemente después de visitar todos los estados no había encontrado a su futura estrella y solo faltaba Minessota, ni bien escuchamos la noticia me emocione, por algo no había encontrado su estrella antes, era yo debía serlo pensé que era el destino e inmediatamente, Kendall y los demás hicieron todo lo posible para llevarme a la audición lo antes posible, después de todo Kendall siempre ha sido el líder de nuestro grupo y mas que eso siempre pone las necesidades de los demás antes de las de el, antes siquiera de pensar en el y así fue también como después de que Gustavo me rechazara Kendall subió a ese escenario y le canto todas sus verdades a Gustavo, en ese momento algo dentro de mi empezó a cambiar.

Claro después de eso terminamos en la puerta de la casa de Kendall con los oficiales de Policía que nos habían detenido después de la pelea que se armo en la audición después de que seguridad tomara a Kendall, por suerte el papa de Carlos es Jefe de policía y entendió rápidamente la situación y dejo en manos de la señora Knight nuestro castigo y claro después de contarle lo sucedido nos amino muy cariñosamente.

El segundo cambio ocurrió esa misma noche cuando Gustavo aparecio nuevamente en nuestras vidas, fuera de la casa de Kendall, ofreciendo una oportunidad única, para fama, fortuna, el estrellato y mucho mas pero no para mi, sino a Kendall, en ese momento dentro de mi algo volvió a cambiar si bien despertó un raro sentimiento por Kendall, ahora se rompía no había mas que dolor y odio.

Cuando Kendall lo rechazo simplemente no lo entendía como alguien podía rechazar una oportunidad así, lo odie tanto y hoy me duele admitir que por un momento dude de mantener la amistad, pero luego viene y lo vuelve a cambiar todo, y no solo decide ir a L.A con Gustavo a grabar el demo, sino que nos consigue la oportunidad a todos de ir a L.A., y mas que todo la oportunidad de conseguir mi sueno.

Y desde ese día todo cambio nuestras vidas, nuestro hogar, mi forma de ver a Kendall simplemente todo.

Porque simplemente me enamore perdidamente de Kendall, poco a poco desde ese día y cada día que pasa descubro algo nuevo que me gusta de el, la forma en que siempre sus planes funcionan sin importar lo descabellados que sean, la forma en que siempre esta al pendiente de todos aunque no se note siempre esta cuidándonos a todos, su ingenio, bien Logan podrá ser el mas listo, pero Kendall siempre sabe usar las habilidades de todos a favor de nosotros, la forma en que las necesidades de todos son mas importantes que las de el. Podría hablar de Kendall todo el día pero simplemente nunca acabaría y desde el inicio desde este gran viaje que ha sido Big Time Rush, hasta ahora podría seguir encontrando mas razones para amar a Kendall.

Y hoy estamos aquí en Canadá en la última parada de nuestro gran concierto a punto de regresar a casa y sigo sin atreverme a decirlo y creo que la verdad nunca podre decirle lo que siento, nunca podre ser correspondido.

Veo esa sonrisa ahora en el rostro de Kendall mientras tratamos de romper ese record de cambio de ropa y recuerdo que hace unos meses atrás era una cara de tristeza después de que Jo y el terminaron para que ella pueda ir a Nueva Zelanda a filmar sus películas, un gran avance en su carrera pero un gran vacio en el corazón de Kendall que simplemente nadie pudo llenar.

Me dolió, no solo eso, me destrozo el corazón, saber que Kendall se había llegado a enamorar tanto así de alguien y que nunca me llegaría a amar de esa forma, me dolió, pero todo ese mes hice lo posible para ver esa hermosa sonrisa y ya casi al final del viaje la ha recobrado por completo.

-James- grito mi nombre y volví de mis pensamientos a la realidad.

Sin necesidad de decir mas llegue rápidamente a su lado y con Carlos y Logan pasamos a las cortinas y nos cambiamos el vestuario, aunque lamentablemente no lo suficientemente rápido para romper el Record una desilusión de marco en el rostro de Kendall; Logan y Carlos no parecían muy interesados aparentemente el libro de Logan era mas interesante que el Record, y Carlos ocultaba algo pero no quería meterme mas en eso se que ya no terminaría en mas problemas después de todo era la ultima parada de la gira antes de regresar a casa.

Así que solo quedaba yo para ayudar a Kendall a cumplir su plan, y así lo haría porque si bien no podía estar a su lado hacerlo sonreír y seguir a su lado era es uno de los beneficios de la amistad.

No dude en seguida de sacar las espadas laser y retarlo a un duelo, no duro ni un segundo en recuperar esa sonrisa que me encanta y comenzar a luchar conmigo.

-Pueden madurar un poco- exigió Logan mientras seguía metido en su libro.

-Vamos Logan, no seas amargado, sabes a la gente le gusta ver tu lado divertido- sonrió Kendall lanzándole una sonrisa en complicidad a Logan haciendo que este se sonrojo simplemente no pude entender pero dentro de mi los celos volvieron a surgir.

Kendall y yo seguimos jugando pero no me sacaba eso de la mente me dio simplemente un tirón de celos, después de todo Kendall y Logan se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida y mas que eso eran mejores amigos, ya de por si pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y aunque no tenían mucho en común siempre se habían llevado muy bien e incluso cuando llegaron a los L.A. Kendall y Logan terminaron siendo compañeros de cuartos.

Y ahora y siempre Kendall y Logan comparten esas miradas en complicidad que me hacen dudar, de que tal vez una esperanza de que a Kendall le puedan gustar los chicos, pero esa esperanza se convierte en celos cuando me doy cuenta que esa pequeña oportunidad si existiera ya estaría tomada por alguien mas.

-Auch- un golpe de Kendall me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Kendall -te dolió?-

-No te preocupes- dije sobando mi cabeza, después de todo si me dolió un poco -me tomaste desprevenido es todo-

-Si- dijo Kendall desanimándose un poco -últimamente andas muy distraído-

-La verdad si, tengo muchas cosas en mente- admití pero me pude dar cuenta como la sonrisa de Kendall se esfumaba.

-Últimamente tu y Carlos andan muy juntos y nos ocultan algo del grupo- dijo Kendall.

Y si era verdad de nuestra visita a Paris Carlos se había encontrado un pequeño grillo, al cual había decidido traer de gira con nosotros y bien si no tenia nada de malo para Carlos, sabíamos que en Francia era un crimen o algo así no estábamos muy claros con los detalles y además Gustavo dijo sin mascotas por lo que desde ese tiempo he estado ayudando a Carlos a ocultar al grillo, pero no podía decirle a Kendall, como líder del grupo su responsabilidad era cuidarnos y si Carlos se metía en un lio y Kendall estaba enterado seria su culpa así que decidimos mantenerlo en secreto.

-Son ideas tuyas- dije con risa nerviosa.

-Vamos James te conozco, sabes que no me puedes mentir- dijo calmadamente- que es lo que pasa entre Carlos y tu?-

-Este...lo que pasa es que...-

En ese momento Gustavo nos volvió a llamar al escenario y salimos rápidamente, por ahora me había salvado Gustavo pero cuando regresáramos a bastidores tendría que tener una respuesta para Kendall, sino nunca me dejaría en paz.

Era algo de lo que me gustaba de el.

* * *

Bueno y diganme que opinan que creen que pasara? algun RV? Porfa :D


	2. El Antes

**Bueno a pedido de ustedes he continuado la historia...lamento haberme demorado tanto pero mi computadora me ha estado dando problemas...sin mas que decir espero lo disfruten**

* * *

POV Kendall

Salimos al escenario pero en Verdad esperaba con ansias volver a los camerinos.

¿Por que? Se preguntaran, es que muy dentro de mi la duda me carcomía por dentro, tenia mi sospecha pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios, James y Carlos estarían saliendo, esta gran duda me venia en mente casi desde que comenzamos la gira, es decir James y Carlos son mejores amigos pero desde Paris la noche en que salieron siento que algo cambio, que algo están ocultando.

Y la verdad no tenia pista alguna y tampoco debería ser de mi incumbencia pero debía saberlo, saber si aunque sea tenia una pequeña oportunidad con James, porque desde que lo conocí, supe que era el la persona que había robado mi corazón.

No se ya cuanto tiempo tengo enamorado de James pero lo que siento por James fue amor a primera vista, todavía recuerdo en tercero de primaria cuando lo conoci no podía creer que un chico pudiera ser así de guapo, para ser sincero la primera vez que lo vi entrar al salón pensé que era una chica, rostro de delicadas facciones, cabello largo y sedoso, simplemente me cautivo.

Después de un tiempo Carlos hizo una broma pesada a Logan, cosa que me molesto un poco, pero luego pude darme cuenta que Carlos era un chico de gran corazón solo un poco desencaminado esto también me dio oportunidad de acercarme a James y poco a poco desarrollar nuestra amistad.

En secundaria formamos el equipo de Hockey con la escusa de tal vez encaminar mejor la fuerza de Carlos y darle mas habilidades sociales a Logan, pero en secreto solo quería poder sentirme mas cerca de James pasar mas momentos con el aunque fueran pocos los atesoraba demasiado, me sentía tan mal porque sabia que James jamás me vería como alguien de su interés, después de todo James siempre tenia a la chica que quería, así que decidí guardarme lo que sentía y aprovechar el beneficio de la amistad y estar a su lado.

Pero todo cambio cuando Gustavo apareció en nuestras vidas y la oportunidad de que James se volviera famoso apareció, al comienzo tuve miedo de perder a James pero sabia que su sueno era lo mas valioso para el y yo no era nadie para arrebatárselo y sin dudar con Logan y Carlos nos pusimos en marcha y llevamos a James a la audición.

Pero en la audición todo cambio cuando Gustavo comenzó a insultar a James y simplemente no me pude contener mas, sin importarme consecuencia alguna subí a ese escenario y le cante todas sus verdades a Gustavo, claro que una vez dentro del patrullero y camino a casa ya sentía un poco de culpa pero no me arrepentía de nada, nunca permitiría que alguien insulte de esa manera a mis amigos y en especial a James.

Una vez que llegamos a casa le contamos todo a mi mama y ella al entender la situación en la que Gustavo me había puesto nos comprendió.

Todo parecía tranquilo, pero en el momento en que la mayor paz reinaba apareció Gustavo a las puertas de mi casa y no solo eso ofreciéndome la oportunidad de ir a Los Ángeles con el a cumplir el sueno de James, sino volviendo a romper el corazón de James así que no dude ni un segundo en rechazarlo, prefería el enojo de James a robarle su sueno.

Pero me di cuenta que tampoco fue la mejor opción y fue entonces así que negocie con Gustavo y logre no solo que James consiga su sueno sino una nueva oportunidad para todos.

Y es así como llegamos a Los Ángeles y comenzamos a vivir esta gran aventura y hoy estamos en Canadá la ultima parada de la gira y a punto de regresar a PalmWoods lugar al que ahora llamamos casa.

Por ahora buscaba algo para distraer mi mente de James, pero pronto se que hasta para el seria mas evidente lo que siento por el.

Trate de olvidarlo sabiendo que nunca seria mío y comencé una relación con Jo, por favor no pienses que la use porque en verdad llegue a quererla, tal vez no tanto como a James, pero en verdad llegue a quererla y tal vez me dolió verla partir porque si bien al principio fue mi novia, luego se convirtió en mi amiga y confidente de lo que pasaba con James.

-FlashBack-

-Kendall- dijo Jo tristemente -todo estará bien yo me iré pero esta Logan, tu mama y ellos te podrán ayudar-

-Lo se Jo- dude -Es solo que Logan tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza ahora-

-Carlos-

-Bueno eso- admití- Y hablar con mi mama siempre termina en el mismo resultado-

-Deberías decirle a James-

-Eso es lo que...-

-Lo se Kendall- sonrió Jo abrazándome- Y muy dentro de ti sabes que es verdad, que tu madre y yo tenemos razón-

-Tengo miedo- admití -más que miedo me aterra la idea-

-Kendall, tu eres mas que miedo- soltó el abrazo- prométeme que lo harás que se lo dirás y esperaras su respuesta pase lo que pase-

-Jo, no estoy...-

-Promételo-

-Esta bien, lo prometo Jo, se lo diré-

Y así pose un ultimo beso de despedida en Jo y la vi marcharse atrás Logan, James y Carlos me esperaban.

Ahora tendría que buscar la oportunidad de cumplir esta promesa.

-Fin del Flashback-

Tal vez este era el momento de cumplir esa promesa.

Pero ahora debía saber eso si James y Carlos estaban juntos ya había perdido toda oportunidad.

Acabamos el juego de canciones y volvimos a bastidores, rápidamente Gustavo nos dijo que este era el ultimo cambio de ropa por lo que decidimos esperar hasta el final y ver si podíamos lograr el record.

Logan rápidamente se desapareció en búsqueda de su libro y Carlos estaba actuando muy raro pero estaba con Katie así que no era necesario que me preocupara tanto y James estaba a mi lado no me dirigía la mirada porque sabia que en cualquier momento se lo volvería a preguntar y estaba en lo cierto.

-James- dije calmadamente

-Lo se Kendall, lo se- dijo con nerviosismo.

En ese momento cuando James iba a hablar escuchamos un alboroto al otro lado un oficial francés estaba con Carlos y Katia, enseguida corrimos a su lado, Logan ya estaba hay.

-Que paso- interrogue preocupado.

-Perros!- grito Gustavo -que han hecho!-

-Lo que han hecho es quebrar la ley de Francia, al Carlos tomar a este pequeño grillo francés y llevarlo de gira- hablo el oficial- y me llevare detenido a Carlos- rápidamente otro de los oficiales hablo al oído del superior- bien pues no es Francia no lo puedo detener, pero Big Time Rush nunca mas volverá a tocar en Francia-

-Ahh- grito Gustavo-

Fue entonces cuando todo tuvo sentido, la noche en que habían salido Carlos y James, tanto secretismo, ahora lo entendía.

-Bueno ya- dijo Katie- por lo menos déjelo despedirse-

-Esta bien- dijo el oficial y paso el contenedor con el grillo a Carlos.

-Amiguito, lo lamento pero no lo conseguimos, pero siempre tendremos Paris con el tío James y Londres y Alemania y ahora Canadá- diciendo esto ultimo pego una última estampilla en el contenedor.

-Esta bien- dijo el oficial y si bien los franceses no entendemos muchas cosas el amor es algo que si entendemos- y dio de nuevo el grillo a Carlos y quito la prohibición de BTR en Francia.

Carlos estaba tranquilo y Katie celebraba junto a el, Logan desesperado por leer su libro y Gustavo nos apuraba a salir al escenario.

En eso las ultimas palabras de libro de Logan 'romper los hilos' nos dieron una idea y rápidamente entramos a las cortinas y comenzamos a cambiarnos, pero esta vez rompiendo los hilos de las costuras haciendo que esto fuera mas rápido.

Al final logramos romper el record

-Y al final lo logramos- dijo Carlos animado-después de todo el libro si fue de ayuda- molesto Carlos a Logan mientras salíamos al escenario.

-Kendall...yo lo lamento...- dijo James mientras pasábamos al escenario.

-Esta bien James, no era asunto mío y...- en medio de la oscuridad y antes de empezar lo hice, le robe un beso a James- también lo siento-

Y salimos a cerrar el concierto.

* * *

Bueno y diganme que opinan que creen que pasara? algun RV? Porfa :D


	3. Durante

**Bueno a pedido de ustedes he continuado la historia...lamento haberme demorado tanto pero mi computadora me ha estado dando problemas...sin mas que decir espero lo disfruten.**

**De verdad pido disculpas por las faltas ortograficas pero mi computadora tiene el teclado y toda la configuracion en ingles por lo que se me hace dificil poner letras 'ñ' y tildes. Pero por mis estudios debo mantenerla en ese idioma disculpen y de verdad espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

POV James

Me tomo 5 segundos salir del shock y entrar de lleno al escenario, eran las tres ultimas canciones, y yo seguía sin poder creerlo sentía a mi cuerpo moviéndose y cantando pero mi mente aun vagaba en el beso que Kendall me acababa de robar.

No entendía, que quería decir esto, Kendall...la mente de Kendall siempre era tan confusa para mi incluso mas confuso que escuchar a Logan hablar de física, ya que con Kendall nunca sabia que estaba pasando, sus ojos para mi eran un gran misterio. No entendía por que me había besado, tal vez existía una pequeña oportunidad pero porque pidió disculpas, no entendía nada y mi corazón estaba a mil por hora. Si bien ya hace un tiempo había renuncia a algo con Kendall, había renunciado a cualquier minina esperanza, pequeña señal o atisbo de algo, ahora pasaba esto y me dejaba la mente en duda.

Acabaron las dos canciones y nos preparábamos para el final Carlos regreso mis pensamientos a la realidad.

-James- me llamo rápidamente -tenemos que hablar después de esto-

Sin dejarme siquiera preguntar continuamos el concierto con la mayor normalidad posible, pero no podía estaba matándome mi mente y mi corazón, Kendall, El beso y ahora Carlos, estaba perdiendo mi cordura.

Salimos rápidamente del concierto y volvimos a camerinos para alistar todo para mañana regresar a PalmWoods, finalmente después de 6 meses regresaríamos a casa y tomaríamos un merecido descanso.

Estaba todo listo y ya casi habían terminado los tramoyistas de desmontar todo el escenario y hay estaba Kendall en una esquina viéndome fijamente mientras terminaba de guardar mi vestuario, me estaba esperando, tendría algo que decir del beso, tal vez fue un accidente.

-James- me llamo Carlos desesperado.

-Carlos, espera...- trate de calmarlo.

-No, es importante- y sin mas replicas me llevo de la mano casi arrastrando fuera del lugar.

Una vez afuera me llevo a la azotea y nos quedamos uno alado del otro viendo fijamente el cielo, era una noche hermosa y estrellada.

-Y bien- pregunte ante tanto secretismo de Carlos.

-Es una bella noche no crees- comento mientras no despegaba la vista del cielo.

-Si que lo es -sonreí- digna de compartir con alguien especial-

-James tu eres especial, eres mi mejor amigo-

-Carlos- suspire - sabes que a eso no es a lo que me refería, deberías intentar compartirla con el-

-El, no se a que te refieres- comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo.

-Me harás decirlo?- se volteo a verme y puso esa mirada de cachorro triste que suele convencer a todos -no te va a funcionar conmigo amigo, debería ser Logan el que este aquí-

-James- susurro con tristeza Carlos -no creo que eso vaya a funcionar-

-Porque lo dices, deberías intentarlo y si pones esa mirada nadie podrá decirte que no- bromee para animarlo pero al parecer lo entristeció más.

-James, desde que empezó la gira Logan a estado solo interesado en ese libro...y además te acuerdas la noche en que salimos en Francia y decidí contarle la verdad a Logan y encontramos al Señor Grillo-

-Como olvidarlo, después de tanto lio en el que nos metió señor grillo – hice cara de molestia pero la sonrisa en el rostro me hizo notar que descubrió mi intento de animarlo.

-Pues regrese esa noche a la habitación dispuesto a hablar con el y no quiso ni mirarme James- Carlos apretó los puños- solo me pregunto que tal la había pasado contigo, cerro su libro y se fue a dormir-

-Carlos- lo abrace suavemente- a lo mejor estaba cansado regresamos tarde al hotel en Francia y el cambio de horario, además leer cansa-

-No lo se James, pero desde esa noche Logan ha estado distante de mi, tal vez lo moleste o algo, tal vez fue mala idea insistir estar en la misma habitación con el, tal vez mi desorden lo molesto o la bulla del grillo o mis incesantes preguntas, James lo arruine todo Logan nunca mas me hablara como amigo-

-Eso no lo sabes -trate de calmarlo- Logan a veces es raro, a veces ni Kendall lo aguanta y eso que son mejores amigos- maldecía recordar en estos momentos a Kendall y su cercanía con Logan.

-Pero Logan nunca se enoja con Kendall, a veces pienso que Logan esta enamorado de Kendall y me da un tirón en el pecho- dejo de llorar - James lo lamento se separo de mi y comenzó a secar sus lagrimas rápidamente.

-Carlos, que lamentas, llorar no es tu culpa- sonreí cálidamente- no es tu culpa-

-No es eso James, yo aquí haciéndote decir eso cuando se que tus sentimientos por Kendall...-

-De eso nada, sabes hace tiempo me resigne a nada, y siempre que aparece una mínima esperanza al instante desaparece por eso decidí no hacerme las ilusiones, por eso me decidí….yo me decidí- la duda afloraba nuevamente en mi mente

-James...-

-Carlos no te preocupes, me basta con poder estar a su lado y ser su amigo, verlo sonreír aunque el motivo de su sonrisa no sea yo- no me había dado cuenta pero lagrimas habían empezado a caer sobre mis mejillas.

-James...- dijo Carlos preocupado, no pude hacer más que sollozar.

-JAMES!-

Se abrió la puerta de la azotea Kendall grito mi nombre y corrió a mi lado, se quedo parado frente a mí, respiraba con el aliento entrecortado.

-Carlos- escuche como Logan desde la puerta de la azotea llamaba a Carlos y hacia señas.

Carlos camino hacia donde se encontraba Logan y cerro la puerta tras de el.

Y hay estábamos Kendall y yo, solos en la azotea, con la mirada fija en el otro, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, las lagrimas seguían saliendo de mi rostro y un nudo en la garganta se me formaba.

-¿Nos has escuchado?- pregunte sin dudar.

Kendall solo asintió y siguió mirándome fijamente, no sabia que decir no sabia que hacer.

En ese momento lo único que deseaba era desaparecer.

* * *

Ustedes porque piensan que es tan difícil confesar los sentimientos cuando alguien nos gusta, piensan que nos dan señales y no las sabemos interpretar o piensan que a veces lo pensamos demasiado.

Que piensan de Logan? Por que se distancio de Carlos y que hara Kendall ahora, que pasara con James se animara decirle lo que siente por el?


	4. Después

**Bueno a pedido de ustedes he continuado la historia...lamento haberme demorado tanto pero mi computadora me ha estado dando problemas...sin mas que decir espero lo disfruten.**

**De verdad pido disculpas por las faltas ortograficas pero mi computadora tiene el teclado y toda la configuracion en ingles por lo que se me hace dificil poner letras 'ñ' y tildes. Pero por mis estudios debo mantenerla en ese idioma disculpen y de verdad espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

POV Logan

Salimos de la azotea para darles más privacidad a Kendall y James.

Pero ahora me tocaba enfrentarme a mi realidad, todo este tiempo Carlos había estado sufriendo en silencio y había sido mi culpa, simplemente no lo podía permitir.

Caminamos abajo y nos quedamos en un pequeño parque que había en la locación donde había sido el concierto.

Encontramos una pequeña glorieta en la que entramos y nos resguardamos del viento de la noche.

-Carlos, lo siento- dije mientras observaba a Carlos que tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Logan- suspiro - ¿cuanto escuchaste?-

-Lo suficiente- respondí calmadamente.

-FlashBack-

Kendall estaba en una esquina con una mirada destrozada y no pude evitar preocuparme me acerque a él.

-Amigo ¿que te pasa?- dije con preocupación -¿se te perdió algo?-

-Si Logan- afirmo lentamente Kendall -Se me perdió el amor.-

-Pero acabo de ver a James pasar con Carlos no hace mucho por aquí- trate de bromear pero por su expresión pude notar que la broma no le había caído bien y antes había hecho peor.

-Kendall lo siento, sabes que a mi también me afecta ver a Carlos y a James siempre juntos- admití con la mano en el corazon.

-Es eso, hace poco pensaba que Carlos y James habían empezado una relación en Francia y no sabes como me carcomía la duda- asentí entendiendo porque yo también tenia exactamente esas mismas sospechas y desde esa noche había preferido distanciarme de Carlos por mas que me doliera para dejarlo ser feliz con James y acostumbrarme a que siempre seriamos solo amigos.

-Pero luego- prosiguió Kendall- salió a la luz lo del grillo y volví a tener la esperanza y antes de salir al escenario le he robado un beso.- se quedo callado por completo.

-Le robaste un beso... ¿Y que hizo?- cuestione.

-Nada, no hizo nada- se volteo.

-Algo mas te está molestando, Kendall yo lo sé- conocía a Kendall prácticamente de toda la vida sabia cuando algo le molestaba.

-Después del concierto lo espere para hablar, pero apareció Carlos y se fue de la mano con el- escuchar eso provoco un hincón de celos dentro de mí.

-Kendall hay que acabar con esta situación de una vez, no nos hace bien a ninguno de nosotros- admití con desesperación.

-Es verdad, y lo último que quiero es que nos separemos todos por un malentendido- sin decir mas salió corriendo y no tuvo que decir nada para que fuera tras de el después de todo era mi amigo y sabia como pensaba, ahora estábamos en búsqueda de James y Carlos.

Recorrimos todo el lugar y no encontramos pista de ellos, llegamos a la azotea y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta Kendall me detuvo. Luego de eso me percate que se escuchaban unas voces, comencé a prestar atención.

-El, no se a que te refieres- dijo Carlos

-Me harás decirlo?- era la voz de James -no te va a funcionar conmigo amigo, debería ser Logan el que este aquí-

-James, no creo que eso vaya a funcionar-

-Porque lo dices, deberías intentarlo y si pones esa mirada nadie podrá decirte que no-

-James, desde que empezó la gira Logan a estado solo interesado en ese libro...y además te acuerdas la noche en que salimos en Francia y decidí contarle la verdad a Logan y encontramos al Señor Grillo-

-Como olvidarlo, después de tanto lio en el que nos metió señor grillo–

-Pues regrese esa noche a la habitación dispuesto a hablar con él y no quiso ni mirarme James, solo me pregunto qué tal la había pasado contigo, cerro su libro y se fue a dormir-

-Carlos, a lo mejor estaba cansado regresamos tarde al hotel en Francia y el cambio de horario, además leer cansa-

-No lo sé James, pero desde esa noche Logan ha estado distante de mi, tal vez lo moleste o algo, tal vez fue mala idea insistir estar en la misma habitación con él, tal vez mi desorden lo molesto o la bulla del grillo o mis incesantes preguntas, James lo arruine todo Logan nunca más me hablara como amigo-

No podía seguir escuchando mas había lastimado a Carlos lo había hecho sentir tan mal, ahora Carlos lloraba y era mi culpa.

Apreté los puños y Kendall puso su mano en mi hombro tratando de calmarme. Seguimos escuchando

-No es eso James, yo aquí haciéndote decir eso cuando se que tus sentimientos por Kendall...-

-De eso nada, sabes hace tiempo me resigne a nada, y siempre que aparece una mínima esperanza al instante desaparece por eso decidí no hacerme las ilusiones, por eso me decidí….yo me decidí- la duda afloraba nuevamente en mi mente

-James...-

-Fin del Flashback-

-Carlos-

-Logan, no digas mas- se lamento -no quiero seguir siendo una molestia para ti-

-Carlos, escúchame, tu no eres una molestia, tu eres todo para mi menos una molestia- sonreí mientras me acercaba a el.

-No entiendo- dijo Carlos.

-Carlos, cuando te veo me lleno de alegría, no importa que tan estresado este si veo tu sonrisa siempre me anima a seguir, tu siempre me das animo, lo que mas me gusta es ver tu sonrisa y los pequeños hoyuelos, pero a veces me desespero...-

-Logan, no tienes que seguir lo entiendo-

-No Carlos escúchame, a veces me desespero porque quisiera ser el responsable de la sonrisa en tu rostro, me da coraje y me desespero cuando te veo con James porque aunque se que son amigos me da celos el tiempo que pasa contigo, tiempo que me gustaría pasar contigo, la energía que tu irradias, tus bromas el solo hecho que seas tu me llena de felicidad y envidio a James porque me gustaría pasar ese tiempo que pasa contigo pasarlo yo- no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero me había sonrojado y ahora podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

-Pero...esa noche en Paris- cuestiono Carlos dudoso.

-Carlos lo siento, estaba celoso, pensé que tu y James...bueno no sabia que pensar regresaste a las 3 de la mañana, pensé que tu y James- comencé a ponerme nervioso- fui un idiota- esa era la única conclusión razonable.

-Logan no digas tonterías, tu eres un genio, eres nuestro genio- dijo Carlos haciendo que mi sonrojo aumentara.

-Pues aunque no lo creas de vez en cuando puedo ser un idiota y no solo eso un celoso idiota, pero tienes que saber que este idiota te ama demasiado y que este idiota le gustaría tener una oportunidad de ser mas que tu amigo, de hacerte feliz, este...-

No pude decir mas porque en ese momento sentí los labios de Carlos sobre los míos, pase el shock y luego comencé a besar tiernamente a Carlos, el me besaba de manera torpe haciéndome saber que ese era su primer beso y me sentía tan afortunado de ser el primero en probar los labios de Carlos.

Cuando al fin rompimos el beso, y calmamos nuestras respiraciones, nos sentamos en la glorieta, ninguno tuvo que decir nada, Carlos tenia su rostro apoyado en mi hombro y yo veía el cielo, después de todo era una noche muy bonita, sentí la mano de Carlos capturar la mía y sonreí feliz, deposite un tierno beso en su frente.

-Es una linda noche- asegure tan feliz sabiendo que era correspondido, sabiendo que Carlos estaría a mi lado, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante formaría parte de mi felicidad.

-Si- afirmo Carlos- es una bonita noche para estar con ese alguien especial-

* * *

La verdad no planeaba poner Cargan en la historia pero me salio algo bonito y espero les guste, es para complementar el Kames que es lo central de la historia, después de todo cuando existe mejores amigos tan cercanos suelen aparecer celos no les ha pasado?

La verdad espero que les guste he trabajado muy arduamente para esta historia ya que en "Controlando el Enojo" y "Mentira Tras Mentira" he tenido un pequeño bloqueo y no puedo seguir con la historia, pero bueno espero le guste y si pueden me dejan un Review en cerio lo agradeceria :)


	5. Tiene Final

**Bueno a pedido de ustedes he continuado la historia...lamento haberme demorado tanto pero mi computadora me ha estado dando problemas...sin mas que decir espero lo disfruten.**

**De verdad pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas pero mi computadora tiene el teclado y toda la configuración en ingles por lo que se me hace dificil poner letras 'ñ' y tildes. Pero por mis estudios debo mantenerla en ese idioma disculpen y de verdad espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

POV Kendall

_-FlashBack-_

En ese momento sali corriendo en busqueda de Carlos y James, la duda estaba matandome fuera lo que fuera, tenia que saberlo ya de una buena vez.

Llegamos a la azotea y cuando Logan estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pude escuchar la voz de Carlos, decidi detenerlo y escuchar que pasaba, despues de todo Carlos si le correspondia a Logan, todo era un malentendido y James no estaba saliendo con Carlos tambien era un mal entendido pero en ese momento pude escuchar algo, algo que me rompio el alma.

-No es eso James, yo aquí haciéndote decir eso cuando se que tus sentimientos por Kendall...- era la voz de Carlos.

-De eso nada, sabes hace tiempo me resigne a nada, y siempre que aparece una mínima esperanza al instante desaparece por eso decidí no hacerme las ilusiones, por eso me decidí….yo me decidí- fue la respuesta de James.

No podia creerlo James estaba enamorado de mi y por mi culpa pensaba que no era posible.

-James...- escuche a Carlos llamarlo y no aguante mas abri la puerta con fuerza y entre.

_-Fin del FlashBack-_

Ahora me encontraba en una situacion muy delicada, no solo tendria que actuar rapido sino que tambien explicarme bien caso contrario iba a perder a James y eso es algo que no podia permitirme.

James sabia que habia escuchado la conversacion, por lo que sabia que ahora yo estaba enterado de sus sentimientos ahora era mi turno de expresarle mis sentimientos de la manera correcta para que los aceptara, tendria que hablar claramente y asi evitar mas mal entendidos, no, no mas malentendidos.

Lo seguia viendo fijamente, siempre habia pensado en este momento, en confesarle mis sentimientos a James, pero ahora estaba en blanco, mi mente estaba vacia solo podia ver a James a los ojos con un atizbo de esperanza que llegara a adivinar lo que cruzaba por mi mente.

-Kendall, no tienes que hacer esto...esta bien- respondio James apenado y tratando de apartarse.

-No, si tengo que hacerlo- di un paso mas adelante de el James bajo el rostro, era ahora o nunca, no habia tiempo de dudas, con mi mano tome su menton y levante su rostro lo mire fijamente para luego besarlo, esperaba con ese beso transmitir todo mis sentimientos.

Al comienzo James quiso dejarlo, pero no se lo iba a permitir ya a este punto era ganar o perder y justo cuando pense que la batalla estaba perdida, James tomo mi cabello con sus manos y profundiso el beso comenzando a corresponderme.

Rompimos el beso y pude darme cuenta que en la mirada de James habia dudas.

-Lo siento- comence, pero no pude seguir hablando James me interrumpio.

-Si, lo se- dijo desamimado y alejandose de mi- Esto fue un error lo comprendo-

-James!, no te atrevas a decir esto, nada de esto es un error, te bese y se que algo de lo que quise transmitirte te llego, solo que tal vez no de la forma adecuada- dude por un segundo pero tome valor - James me gustas, no, no solo me gustas James, estoy completamente enamorado de ti- James parecia estar en shock me miraba y las lagrimas salian de nuevo y con mas fluides de sus ojos.

-Kendall...yo nunca pense que tu, es decir Logan y Jo...nunca pense que...- hablaba entre sollosos, me acerque nuevamente a el y lo abraze y deje que llorara sobre mi hombro.

-James, lo lamento todo esto fue mi culpa, lo lamento mucho pero de verdad tenia miedo y todo este tiempo Logan me escucho, me daba animos para pensar que no era imposible aunque yo lo daba por perdido, despues de todo eres James Diamond nunca tienes problema en conseguir lo que quieres, y nunca pense estar en tus planes, por eso nunca me imagine esto- acaricie tiernamente su cabeza - trate de olvidarte pero no pude encerio no pude, desde el momento en que te vi supe que eras tu, con el tiempo luche con todas mis fuerzas por guardar este sentimiento y tratar de ser feliz a tu lado y cuidar tu felicidad como amigo, pense que eso era lo unico que podia hacer- tome un bocanada de aire, sentia que se formaba un nudo en mi garganta, como cuando estas a punto de llorar- despues llegamos a PalmWoods y estabas cerca de conseguir tu sueno y te deje ser feliz, con el tiempo conoci a Jo y pense que talvez ella me ayudaria a olvidarte pero no pude llegar a quererla tanto como te queria a ti y al pasar mas el tiempo ella tambien se convirtio en mi confidente.

Cuando Jo se fue yo le prometi que te confesaria mis sentimientos y bueno tal vez me demore un poco pero hoy cumplo con esa promesa no solo por cumplirla sino porque de verdad me siento asi, James desde que te vi perdi completamente la cabeza por ti y...y...-

-Eres un tonto- dijo James entre mis brazos- un gran tonto, yo James Diamond nunca consigo lo que quiero en verdad, porque queria ser una estrella y no lo consegui sino fue por ti, me enamore de ti y no te conseguia hasta ahora no habia logrado tener las cosas que enverdad quiero, solo me llene de cosas superficiales para tratar de no pensar en ti, pense que siempre seria asi que nunca se obtiene lo que se quiere- sentia aun sus lagrimas caer en mi hombro.

-James yo...-

-Escuchame Kendall desde que Gustavo llego a nuestra vida mi forma de verte cambio no se si para bien o para mal, pero quiero que lo sepas me enamore perdidamente de ti en el momento que te subiste a esa mente y me defendiste, como nunca nadie lo habia hecho-

-Y lo volveria a hacer porque nunca dejare que nadie te lastime- trague saliva, las lagrimas ya habian empezado a salir de mis ojos- porque tu James eres lo mas valioso para mi, James no sabes lo feliz que me haria estar siempre a tu lado-

James alzo su rostro y me vio fijamente - Kendall lo dices encerio?-

-Claro que si, James queria saber si tu...James quieres ser mi novio?- Lo dije sin dudarlo, ahora James estaba viendome fijamente, no sabia que iba a decir.

-Kendall...yo- hablo titubiando James.

-Esta bien, James no tienes que responderme ahora- en ese momento la mirada de James su puso seria y fija.

-Hablas demasiado- y me beso apasionadamente pude sentir todo el amor que James sentia por mi y asi mismo me esforze por hacercelo sentir.

-Tomare eso como un si- sonrei despues de eso lo volvi a besar pero ahora mas apasionadamente.

Y pasamos el resto de la noche los dos solos en la azotea hablando de cosas, ahora todo parecia tonto, me sentia tan patetico por no haberlo dicho antes, era tan lindo ver ese rubor en James era algo unico solo para mi me hacia sentir especial, despues de todo nos conociamos del todo, pero ahora sabia que estas sonrisas, estos rubores, besos robados y abrazos serian solo mios, ahora sabia que era correspondido.

Es una bella noche- dije feliz sabiendo que este era el comienzo de una gran felicidad.

James se abrazo a mi y me dijo suavemente - si, una bella noche para compartir con alguien especial-

Y asi nos quedamos el resto de la noche contando las estrellas, cada una era un nuevo sueno, para el, para mi, para nosotros.

**Fin**

* * *

Y bueno, señores y señoras por ahora eso con este Fanfic de verdad espero que les gustara.

Si es la primera vez que me leen, tengo otros fics ya terminados como:

**Enfrentemos la Verdad y********Locura en Big Time Movie**

Y otros en proceso con ya algunos capítulos como:

**Mentira tras Mentira y ****Controlando el Enojo**

Así que si desean pasen y visiten y ya saben un Review no cuesta nada :)

Besos


End file.
